


But the Greatest of These Is Love

by Ashattack99



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, God Bless Dick Grayson, He's Baby, Heaven, I just have a lot of feelings about him, Internal Conflict, Not Really Character Death, Older Sibling Dick Grayson, ish, mentions of a character dying temporarily, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashattack99/pseuds/Ashattack99
Summary: There are some things that even Dick Grayson won’t share with the people closest to him. Chief among these secrets is that he has seen Heaven.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	But the Greatest of These Is Love

If you asked his friends, family, or teammates what Dick Grayson was like, chances are they would say something along the lines of ‘he’s an open book’. To even the newest members of the Titans or Young Justice, Dick was a man who wore his heart on his sleeve. He showed his emotions easily, and always encouraged others to do the same. Often he was the reason his family didn’t go insane with guilt or grief, and he was always prepared to be a shoulder to cry on.

However, there are some things that even Dick Grayson won’t share with the people closest to him, though not out of ill intent. Chief among these secrets is that he has seen Heaven.

If he thinks about it, it does make sense. Everyone in their family has had too many close calls to count. Too many panic-inducing flatlines, too many moments when the difference between life and death was how quickly utter terror was beaten back by instinct and training. But he could never let them know how many times he had woken up in blissful numbness, blinking against the sparkling white around him. He would never tell them that his first thoughts upon realizing he was dead were not of misery or regret, but of relief. He could never explain that he longed to wake up in the arms of his parents, his mother combing her fingers through his curls and his father tilting his chin up to meet his eyes. They always looked at him with such fondness, he remembers, and though they never spoke, the “We missed you”s and “I love you”s echoed in his mind and warmed his heart. His mother would hold him close, cradling him as if he were still a boy. His father’s moustache would tickle his cheek when he kissed him. They were always so openly affectionate, even in this realm, and it reminded Dick of the times before Bruce and Batman and his constant war with justice and vengeance. Times when he was flying without the burdens that have settled in his chest. Times when he did not have to fight tooth and nail to keep his family together and whole. Times when the world was made of light and hope.

Of course, the guilt would come crashing down on him whenever he woke up in the dimly-lit cave, often with his brothers by his side. One would be curled under his arm (Damian) and another would be passed out in a chair, with his head lying on the bed and his hand covering Dick’s own (Tim or Jason). In those moments, he dared not move, knowing even the slightest twinge of a muscle would wake the Bats. But he could never help the tears that filled his eyes at the thought of leaving his little brothers behind. Because then, who would care for them? Who would wipe their tears and catch them if they fell? Who would pull them out of a storm of emotions they were never taught to face? Bruce couldn’t, not as often as he should, no matter how hard he tried. Alfred might be able to pick up the slack, but he deals with enough of Bruce’s shortcomings without adding to the list.

Dick knew how much he was needed in the family, regardless of whether it was shown. He knew that the pride that shone brightly on his father’s face on occasion was always there deep in his chest. He also knew that his brothers would rather be tortured than admit that they appreciated Dick’s compassion, but he also knew that they knew that they would be lost without it. But they did not know just how much Dick needed them, too. He needed someone to hold tightly to, when the darkness closed in a little too tightly and he could scarcely breathe. He needed someone to take care of, if only to give him time to sort out his own emotions. He needed people to call a family because, without them, Dick’s flame would be snuffed out by the ocean of mistakes and regret and shame that surrounded him and his family. He needed to see that he was needed.

He was just tired of having to try so hard all the time. But he wouldn’t give up, because he was Dick Grayson, and if there was one thing that he learned from his parents, it was that love is the strongest thing in the world. And he would be damned if he let go of the ones that he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is not perfect, I am aware. There are definitely things that are awkwardly worded and stuff that I wanted to put in there but just didn’t fit. I just needed to get something down about Dick because this idea has been floating around my head for a while and I needed to write something to get me motivated to write more. This is my first time writing anything about Dick or any of the Batfamily, so I’m sorry if the characterization is a little off. However, he is one of my favorite characters and one I really relate to.
> 
> Hopefully I can start writing a little more (I have sooooooo many prompts and ideas written down that I just can’t seem to sit down and write). I’ve fallen in love with the family dynamic between Batman and his kids over the past few months, so if I do continue writing, it’ll probably be a lot about them! Please let me know what you thought in the comments and leave kudos if you feel inclined to do so.
> 
> Alright sorry this is so long. THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! If you’re still here bless you, and I love you!!!


End file.
